Le second destin du Chrono
by Maisie-Midoriko
Summary: La paie est s'est enfin installée dans le monde des sorciers.Harry et Voldemort sont disparus depuis un an...mais voila que de mystérieuses phénomenes apparaissent sur tout le globe.Qui est Nezha?Ou sont les elves?...et le destin du temps dans tout ca?RR!
1. Le debut d'une fin

Salut tout le monde!! Je ne suis pas une machine a parler donc je vais ecrire que le necessaire:

Alors...

Disclamer : ceux qui ne savent pas que l'histoire est de Rolling, je sais pas ce que vous faites la!! Les personnages que vous reconnaissez sont a Rolling egalement biensur. Les nouveaux ainsi que cette histoire sont a moi. ( Si Harry Ptter m'appartient, Malfoy serait reste sous forme de fouine pour le reste de sa vie et pour sa vie posterieur!)

P.S: Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu mettre aucun accent avec mon clavier!!

Prologue : Le finale venu

C'etait la veille de Noel. Le temps ou on riait, chantait et s'amusait. Le temps ou on attendait avec impatience a recevoir des cadeaux provenant des etres chers. Le temps ou on se disait des "bonnes vacances" et des "Joyeux Noel".

Mais en ce jour de Noel, apart le froid de l'hiver, rien etait de tradition. La tension avait pris place au douce fraicheur du temps. On ne jouait pas avec de la neige, car en ce moment precis, la neige etait d'un rouge vif, elle saignait. Des cris de pleurs meles aux hurlements de douleurs dechiraient le silence habituel...

On etait sur le champs de la bataille.

On crait, pleurait et hurlait a travers des myriades de sortileges qui volaient dans le ciel nebuleux et morose. Des silouettes s'effondraient et succombaient...pour etre remplacees par de nouveaux allies ou ennemis...qui se feront succeder encore et encore...

Nos deux representants etaient au milieu de ce terrain de sang, se defiant chacun du regard. On jetait parfois des coups d'oeil en leur direction, mais retrouvait vite notre concentration. L'inattention n'etait pas permis si on tenait a la vie. La seule personne qui semblait satisfait etait "inevitablement" le seigneur des Tenebres. Avec un sourire ravi, il regardait autour de lui d'un air moqueur, avant que son rgard ne retourne vers son objectif, son but. L'issue de vette guerre ne lui inquietait pas du tout. Au contraire, cela lui paraissait simple et clair. Il puovait presque sentir le revissement de la vistoire. Et la cle du succes etait ce jeune homme auguste et fier en face de lui: Harry Potter. Tout ce qui importait a Voldemort etait de le voir mourir, de ses mains, devant Dumbledore et ses troupes de moutons. Ce qui est, d'apres lui un jeu d'enfant maintenant qu'il est au sommet de son pouvoir. Son sourire s'elargit.

Harry lui, ne riait pas. Apres s'etre peniblement remis de "sa" mort et de la prophetie et grace a ses amis de toujours, il etait resolu a s'entrainer et...essayer de mettre fin au regne de cette ordure de Jedusor. Il avait prepare tres solennellement au combat. Ce combat qui decidera l'avenir de tous et chacun...Ses yeux se mettaient a briller avec espoir et determination. Apres deux longues annees, il etait pret, il le_ sentait._

-" Que pense-tu de tout ceci, Harry? " Voldemort designa l'alentour d'un mouvement de bras. " Interressant, n'est-ce pas? "

Autour d'eux, on mourrait, on se faisait arracher notre ame par un detraqueur ou...on subissait d'autres pires horreurs.

-"Allez, Harry. Profite de parler pendant qu'il est encore temps! Ou...prefere-tu mourir tout de suite rejoinder tes imbeciles de parents?"

-"Au moins, j'aurai quelqu'un a qui rejoinder." Harry essayait d'empecher sa voix de trembler, chose qu'il reussissait plus ou moins : ses cordes vocals vibrainet involontairement.

-"Oh, mon cher Harry, pourquoi tant de peine pour t'opposer a moi? Pourquoi mourir pour des etres si faible? Ils se fichent de toi, ils t'utilisent comme leur bouclier et se debarasseront de toi sans hesitation. Reflechis, Harry. C'est la derniere fois que je te le rpopose : viens, joins toi a moi ! Ensemble, nous dominerons le monde ! Rien de nous arretera! Nous n'aurons plus qu'a profiter de la vie...dans la joie et le bonheur...au terreur des autres...

Harry regarda Voldemort fermer ses yeux de monster rouge. Il affichait un air d'extase sur son visage pal comme s'il savourait deja son reve d'Utopia1(1).Il sentit sa peur faire place a la colere qui monta en lui en fleche.

-"C'est a cause de toi qu'ils vivent dans la terreur. C'est a cause de toi qu'ils en sont pas heureux et c'est a cause de toi que tout le monde se trouve ici a s'entretuer. A cause d'un minable psychopate comme toi!" repliqua sechement Harry, essayant de se calmer. Son pouvoir ne se manifestera pas si son Coeur etait rempli de haine.

-"Ils? Ils? Et qui sont ces 'Ils' , Harry? Regarde-toi, ecoute-toi. Regarde les gens que tu defends. Ecoute-les parler de toi. Ces sang-de-bourbes et amoureux des moldus!" Voldemort eclata d'un rire si glacial que, comme si elle avait entendu l'appel, la neige s'est mise a tomber. "Mais ils n'en vauent pas la peine, Harry. Non, mais pas du tout."

Au tour de Harry de trouver la situation sarcastique .

-"Tu les insultes alors que toi aussi, tu es moitie moldu. Pas vrai?...Tom?"

...l'ambiance chuta d'un bloc...

-"Un descendant de Salazar Serpentard est plus noble que tous. C'est pour ca que nous dominons le monde...Puisque tu choisis la mort, je te fais l'honneur de mourir de mes mains. On se voit en enfer, Harry Potter!" termina Voldemort, le visage pal.

Il leva sa baguette. Ce simple geste attira tout les tetes vers eux. Un silence mort abattit sur le champs de la bataille. Harry, indifferent de se qui se passait, ferma les yeux. Il commenca a remuer ses levres sans emettre un son. Tous, croyant que le survivanta admettait sa defaite, soupirerent, de contentement ou de desespoir. Voldemort hocha la tete et ...dit clairement le sortilege de la mort...

****

****

****

****

**note de l'auteur: qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? Est-ce un bon debut?? Tiens, je vais mettre le premier chapitre aussi.**

Chapitre 1 : L'hypothese incertaine

Alors qu'on entendit le sortilege de la mort, Harry se mis a briller d'une lueur noire profonde. Celle-ci se progeta sur son adversaire...avant que la lumiere verte ne frappa Harry.

Tous les deux tomberent...

Autour d'eux, personne ne se doutait qu'ils sont morts, mais personne n'arrivait a croire a leur mort non plus. Personne avait compris ce qu'a fait Harry...personne...sauf peut-etre Dumbledore.

Tout les mangemorts sont figes sur place: Voldemort, le seigneur des tenebres...mort?

IMPOSSIBLE!!

Une lumiere aveuglante entoura les deux "cadavers" bien en vue, et comme pour choisir l'un des deux. La lueur se fit incertain. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout deux disparurent dans une blancheur eclatante.

Dans la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur, tous les members de l'ordre fixaient Dumbledore. Personne ne parla. Tout le monde etait conscient de leur vistoire finale, mais personne n'osa parler de leur sauveur. Le silence se prolongea. Ce fut un frappement sur la porte qui les retira de leur nostalgie. Sans doute trop impatient d'attendre une reponse, la porte s'ouvrit pour reveler un Ron rouge de colere et d'une Hermione au regard litteralement vide.

-"Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui est arrive a Harry? Il n'est pas mort. Je le sais!" commenca-t-il.

-"'soupir' Je crains que je ne peux pas reponse clairement a votre question a votre question, M.Weasley, je n'ai qu'une suggestion de ce qui aurait pu se passer." repondit Dumbledore.

-"Mais il ne peut pas etre mort, n'est ce pas?" chercha vainement a se rassurer Ron.

-"Il a certainement ete frappe par Avada Vedavra et il a bel bien disparu si tu ne sais pas te servir de tes yeux. Weasley." Cracha Rogue.

-" Severus !" de la part des adultes. Hermione ne reagissait pas.

-" Ouais! Tu dois etre content, non? T'as plus Voldemort derriere ton cul et t'as plus Harry dans ton chemin!" repliqua Ron. De toute evidence, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que Rogue n'etait pas dans son etat normal non plus. Au lieu du Rogue toujours calme, il etait plutot fache et ...rempli de regrets.

Harry ne pouvait pas les quitter. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant que tout va bien...Tel est la pensee de tout le monde...sauf une fois encore, Dumbledore...

Alors que Severus allait repliquer, Mcgonagall gronda d'une voix faible mais ferme :"Arretez tous les deux de vous comporter comme des idiots!! Et ecoutons la suggerstion d'Albus."

Cette phrase ramena tout les paires d'yeux.

-" Une fois de plus, je repete que je n'ai aucune preuve de se que j'avance. Je n'ai qu'une suggestion qui peut vous paraitre...etrange."

Le silence

-" Le sort que Harry a utilise serait de l'ancienne magie, presqu'une legende, qui aurait appartenu au people des elfes."

Personne ne parla drant plusieurs secondes.

-"Les ... elfes? Mais...les elfes n'existent ...pas, professeur." Exprima Ron ce que tout le monde pensait." Ce sont des contes pour enfants."

-"Des contes sont bases sur des legends, qui sont basees sur des faits, M.Weasley."

Ron ouvrit sa bouche et, ne sachant quoi dire, la referma. Comme un poisson.

-"Il y a tres longtemps, probablement des millenaires, les elfes peuplaient le monde. Contrairement aux croyances populairs, ils n'etaient pas des etres pures(2). C'etait une periode tres somber de l'histoire de l'ancien monde. En ce temps-la, ..."

-"Albus, sois plus précis. C'est quoi cette histoire de l'ancien monde?" coupa Rogue.

-"J'y arrive Severus. Alors en ce temps-la, les humains etaient faibles et n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique. Nous etions donc consideres comme des esclaves. Apres des centaines d'annees de soumission, les humain et les creatures magiques de sont revoltes contre les elfes. Tres peu d'elfes ont survecu et cette race a fini par s'eteindre. Depuis, nous appelons ce passé noir 'finite incantatum' ou 'ancien monde'. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ca que l'ancienne magie est si difficile et presque impossible a realiser. Tout simplement parce qu'elle appartienne a l'ancien monde, c'est-a-dire aux elfes et non aux humains."

-" Et...Harry?" Ron etait presque completement perdu.

-"Ce ne sera pas long, M.Weasley" dit-Dumbledore. "A cette époque, la puissance signifiait le pouvoir. Tout le monde cherchait a vaincre les autres et gagner plus de territoire. Ils ont commence a s'affronter en "D.U.E.Ls" : 'Dutis Ultimate Elfy lifev' ou 'Dulis Ulters Elfew lulem'. A la fin de ces "D.U.E.Ls", un des deux combatants meurt. Mais parfois, nous rencontrons des cas d'egalites, ce qui ennuyait les deux adversaries. Alors ils ont utilize un sort qui oblige la finalite d'un seul survivant. Le sort de l'A.M.E: 'Amios Malis espoir' ou 'Animate Memen esperos'. Ce sort consiste a lier deux ames, ce qui entraine la mort certain chez les deux personnes. En suites, l'un des deux ames renait en absorbant le pouvoir de l'autre."

-" peut-on savoir lequel des deux ames...? Demanda Mcgonagall.

-" L'ame qui avait le plus d'esperance et de determination depasse l'autre. Donc, on ne sait pas directement lequel est le gagnant."

-"Plus d'esperance et de determination ...en quoi?"

Un lourd silence retentit dans la petite piece.

-"...en TOUT, miss Granger..." finit pas dire Dumbledore, la tete baissee, les yeux closes.

Pour la premiere fois depuis qu'elles sont entres dans la piece, les yeux vides d'Hermione brillerent et se remplis de larmes. Donc, ils l'ont vraiment perdu...

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en ditent? Allez! Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu? en bas a gauche?? ecrivez moi vos commentaires, vos opinions, le nom de votre chien le nom de vo't prof de math ... n'importe quoi !!!

tout cas, si vous appreciez l'histoire, ecris moi un petit mot et je mettrais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Ciao!!


	2. De petits 'probs'

**Resalut tout le monde!!**

Et oui, je suis de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!! (si quelqu'un voit de quoi je parle dis-le moi. Vois-tu, je ne me rappelle plus ou j'ai deja entendu ca)

Oops, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, il y a parfois des numeros pres d'un mot ou d'un groupe de mots, j'ai oublie de dire leur signification! Bon, je me rattrape:

**1-Utopia** : pays merveilleux et parfois propre aux besoins et imagination de chque personne. Pour les gens normaux, c'est un pays sans violence, sans criminels, tout le monde est heureux... Pour Voldy, c'est probablement quelque chose comme "il est le seigeur qui dirige ses esclaves...quelque chose comme-ca."

**2-Etres purs:** creatures qui inspirent le respect et vice-verca. Bon c'est tres tres tres resume. Historiquement, ce sont des etres qui se consacrent leur vie a lutter POUR les autres au lieu pour eux-memes.

Alerte!!!!!!!!!! Je deviens folle...non, mon ordi devient fou (quel pair!)

Quelque chose...quelqu'un...AIDEZ-MOI! J'arrive plus a mettre des reviews! Mais c'est la CATA!...sniff...

Ok, j'arrete.......................Et si on commencait notre chapitre?? Alors allons-y.............:

**Chapitre 2: De 'petits' probs**

_**Coshi'hda, Ammazonie, Afrique**_

Il avait faim, il avait soif, il etait fatigue et desespere. Il en voulait au ciel de ne pas pleurer (3). Il s'en voulait a lui-meme de ne pas savoir quoi faire. La reserve est epuisee et les recoltes sont si faible! Presque nulle! Si la secheresse persiste, la petite ville Coshi'hda ne survivrait pas. Il ne savait plus ou il en etait. Tout ce qu'il coulait etait que tout puisse se finir...d'une maniere et d'une autre, mais bref. Il ne pouvait plus tenir sans rien manger. Il preferait mourir. Oui : il preferait mourir.

D'un geste nerveux, il prit le seul couteau de la famille. Oui, mourir, le seul echappatoire...Alors qu'il allait planter le couteau dans son ventre, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il sortit immediatement, en souhaitant que lorsqu'il sera revenu, le couteau aura disparu. Mais il n'etait pas revenu. Il n'y est plus jamais revenu. Alors qu'il rejoignait son fils, celui-ci lui amena au champs et lui montra une enorme fissure au milieu de celle-ci. Et...avant qu'il compris ce qui se passait, avant meme d'avoir parler, le champs explosa en lave. Les villageois furent tous carbonises...

_**Kikoomag wood, au bord de la mer, Japon**_

"Papa! Papapapapapapapa!!!!!" appela joyeusement Kaede, un gros panier fait de feuilles sechees de Tchuli sur son do, rempli de petis possons encore en vie et des coquillades. "Regarde tous les poissons que j'ai trouves !! Papa, regarde!"

Alors qu'elle courait, son pere le regarda avec tendresse, sa petite fille de 8 ans ressemblait tant a sa mere. Il se sentit envahi de regret et de culpabilite...sa mere...il n'avait pas pu la sauver...

"Papa, regarde!" cette phrase le ramena a la realite.

Ou as-tu trouve tout ca, ma cherie?" son pere palit. Il y en avait beaucoup trop et ce n'est pas la saison de la maree basse.

"La-bas, pres de la mer." repondit Kaede, fiere comme un paon.

Sans attendre un instant, il saisit la main de sa fille et marcha vers"la-bas" C'est comme il le craignait, des centaines de poissons etaient sur la plage. Une maree basse? N'est-ce pas trop tot? Beaucoup trop tot?

Soudain, sans aucun avertissement, la maree monta. Elle monta a une vitesse si incroyable que, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, le pere et la fille se mirent a flotter...et bientot a se noyer.

Ils sentirent l'eau salee entrer dans leur bouche, leur nez...leurs oreilles pour se remplir dans leur poumon.

La derniere pensee du pere fut qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver sa fille le sort qui avait frappe sa mere. Ensuite...leur vie leur echappa. Ils cessent de vire ...La maree elle, ne s'arreta pas. Bientot, toute les petis bois furent innondes.

_**Rhood Villa, California, U.S.A, ADN**_

"Fluidera !"

"Humidus !"

"Frostus !!"

Bien que les sortileges n'arretent pas d'etre lances, on avait de plus en plus de difficulte a respirer. Tout oxygene respirable etait transforme en gaz carbonique, saturant la grande rue au complet, etouffant nos poumons. La fumee continuait sa progression, se propageant vers tout les rues au alentour a une vitesse impressionnante.

C'est a ne pas le croire , mais a ne pas s'en douter, les sorts ne fonstionnaient pas. Bientot, toute la petite Villa etait en feu. Ce feu divin ineteinssable...

**Dans la petie piece chaude et ronde du directeur...**

Dumbledore regardait le rapport du ministere, perdu dans ses pensees. Des phenomenes intrigants se manifestaient sur toute la planete. Moldus ou sorciers, leurs origines estaient inconnus. Le ministere, qui recevait des milliers de lettres avait finalement supplie Dumbledore de les sortir de ce tres tres tres tres mauvais pas. Mais en sait-il plus que ce qu'il y a dans le rapport? Comment expliquer des phenomenes supposement naturel deviennent illogique, pour ne pas dire artificiels? Comment savoir pourquoi les sorts et enchantements se revelent inutile contre 'ces' phenomenes? Qu'est-ce que la Terre est entrain de devenir?

Decidement, Dunbledore se fait vieux. Il soupira...quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas en revelant un Fudge pale et tendu, un Mcgonagall tres fachee...et un rogue agace.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Alors c'est quoi le probleme?" demanda Fudge, marchant directement vers lui et appuya ses mains sur son bureau.

"M.Fudge, je vous en pris de vous calmer et de poser des questions completes!" repliqua Rogue.

"Albus a recu le rapport il y a a peine quelques minutes! Laissez-lui le temps de reflechir!" Depuis la guerre sur Voldemort, Mcgonagall s'inquiete de la sante d"Albus en permanence: il s'est beaucoup fatigue Durant la bataille.

"Comme Minerva vient de dire," repondit Albus en souriant vers Minerva comme remerciement,"je viens de finir de lire ce rapport. Assoyez tout les trois, je vous pris. Sorbet Citron?" dit Albus.

Alors que Mcgonagall et Rogue refusaient la grenade moldu en s'assoyant d'un air presque aussi desespere que Fudge, bien pour des motifs differents. Celui-ci se mettait a faire les cent pas.

"Non mais Dumbledore! Comment expliquer aux gens que nous n'y pouvons rien? Ce sont des catastrophes naturels. Nous ne pouvons pas les empecher, c'est la nature!!"

"Cornelius, assoyez-vous...Ces phenomenes 'naturels' sont illogiqeus, irrationnels. Donc, ca ne m'etonnerait pas qu'ils soient artificiels."

"Artificiels? Tu veux dire...quelqu'un...aurait...fait ca? Allons, sois serieux Dumbledore! Tu-sais-qui lui-meme ne pouvait pas faire ca!"

"C'est vrai. Voldemort ne le pouvait pas, mais Merlin oui." Repondit Dumbledore en appuyant legerement sur le nom du seigneur des Tenebres que Fudge n'a toujours pas le cran de prononcer.

"Voyons, Dumbledore. Tu vas pas me faire croire que 'on se sait trop qui' est plus fort que Merlin! C'est impossible!"

"Les phenomenes que tu qualifies d'_impossible_ sont entrain de se produire, Fudge." Repliqua Rogue.

"Mais ca, ca s'explique. Ces phenomenes sont naturels!"

"Oui? Et c'est pour ca que vous recevez des beuglantes et des plaints pas million?"

"Les gens ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe!" se defendit Fudge.

"Justement, parce que ces phenomenes ne sont pas normaux. Donc, pas naturels."

"Mais je te dis qu'ils sont naturels!"

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici a harceler Dumbled..."

"Vous allez vous TAIRE, oui? Albus a surement..."coupa Mcgonagall.

Mais elle fut couper, a son tour par un hibou qui vola droit vers elle depuis la fenetre ouverte. Tous les trois homes de la piece la regarderent ouvrir la letter.

-2 minutes de silences-

"Oh Merlin! Il a accepte. IL A ACCEPTE!!" exclama Mcgonagall.

Les trios homes resterent bouche-bee en voyant Mcgonagall sautiller .

Finalement, Rogue brisa le silence :" Tres chere Minerva, ayez la gentillesse de nous faire partager votre joie?" ironisa-t-il. Mcgonagall arreta immediatement de sauter, les joues ecarlates.

"...Albus, vous avez un rendez-vous dans deux heures avec Nezha Myth. Voici le portoloin." Dit-elle rappidement en sortant du bureau.

"Elle vous a finalement convaincu d'aller voir ce celebre nouveau medicomage?" demanda Rogue, un sourire au coin. En voyant l'air de Dumbledore, il comprit.

"...ne me dites pas que vous n'etiez pas au courant?...question stupide..."

Deux heures plus tard, Albus, qui avait touché le portoloin, s'etait trouve dans un endroit assez special. Il se trouvait soit dans une chamber immense, soit dans une petite sale. La piece etait carree, mesurait environ vingt metre par arret( cote). Sur deux murs opposes, des matelas assez epais etaient colles au mur. Un autre mur etaient alignes toutes sortes de miroirs. La dernier mur contenait une cheminee, un grand lit, deux fauteuils et une bibliotheque complete et complexe. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention d'Albus etait la source d'eclairage de la piece. Il n'y a qu'une seule fenetre , et celle-ci etait le toit. A travers ce verre incassable transparent, le ciel etait d'un bleu pur intense ou dansaient quelques nuages, accompagnes par de petits oiseaux.

Un homme tout droit sorti de l'adolescence dormait comme un bebe sur un fauteuil. Dumbledore se demanda si le potoloin n'etait pas derelger. Il racla la gorge, deux fois. La seconde plus forte que la premierepuisque celle-ci n'a pas suffi a reveiller le jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna quelques mots incomprehensibles et se retourna...pour tomber pas terre. Albus se depecha d'aller l'aider, les yeux rieurs. Mais alors qu'il touchait le bras du jeune homme, il recu, comme remerciement un baguette pointe vers son front a une vitesse impressionnant. Albus, qui avait surpris son geste, avait egalement sortit sa proper baguette pointant vers le Coeur du jeune homme. Les yeux des deux homes se rencontrerent...Ceux du jeune homme s'adoussissent brusquement et ceux du Dunbledore se retrouverent dans un vert brillant rempli de...douceur et de...nostalgie?

"Excusez-moi, professeur. Je ...je ne voulais pas...je uis desole." Se depecha de dire le jeune homme.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeune homme. Toutefois, je suis bien surpris pas vos gestes..."laissa suspender Albus.

"Je ne m'etais pas attendu a de la visite a cette heure. C'est habituellement ma seule pause de la journee. On prend garde de ne pas me deranger. Donc quand j'ai su que quelqu'un etait dans la piece avec moi, je m'etais attendu a une attaque..."

"..." Albus ne dit rien et hocha la tete tres lergerment." Pouvez-vous me dire ou je me trouve exactement? Car apparemment, mon portoloin m'a porte un peu plus loin que je ne le pensait."

"Nous sommes a l'arret de L'Espoir du Phenix Mysthique, porfesseur. Mais n'etes vous pas ici pour un rendez-vous?"

"Oh, alors je suis au bon endroit. En effet, j'ai un rendez-vous avec M.Myth. Savez-vous ou se trouve son bureau?"

"Vous l'etes deja, professeur. Je suis Nezha Myth." Se presenta Nezha. Il prit un air gene de se presenter le nom du medicomage prodige. Une minute se passa.

"Je suis Albus Dumbledore, enchante de vous rencontrer" repondit finalement Albus en serrant la main que lui tendait Myth." Je dois avouer que je vous imaginais plus vieux."

"Vous, vous etes comme je vous ai imagine" dit-il en souriant.

"Au fait, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je vous aide a regler votre probleme de reserve d'energie?" demanda-t-il.

"En effet, depuis la guerre V, mon reserve est a son niveau le plus bas. Mais je devrais plutot vous laissez, vous devrez profiter de votre pause."

"Non non! C'est de ma faute si j'ai oublie un rendez-vous. De plus. Je prefere 1000 fois vous aider."

Je lui donnerai ma vie pour l'aider...

**Dans la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur...**

Mcgonagall faisait les cent pas, esperant recevoir de bonne nouvelles consernant Albus.

****

****

**Note de l'auteur**: Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je sais que ce chapitre a assez de trou dans l'histoire. Ayez la patience d'attendre ou ecrivez-moi!

Au fait, au tout debut, je n'ai pas planifie de couple. La, je ne sais pas. Si vous avez des suggestions, je vous dis merci d'avance pour m'en faire part. Mais je vous dis tout de suite que je ne vois pas Harry/Snape Harry/Malfoy ni autres choses de ce genre. Je ne vois pas non plus Harry/Ginny je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne vois pas non plus Harry/Hermione. Booon, comme vous voyez, je ne vois pas grand monde! C'est peut-etre pour ca que j'ai pas vraiment prevu de couple. Mais je dois en mettre un, il faut que je le fasse vite. Sinon, l'histoire va toute etre changer.

**Bon...au** **fait Gandalf le Blanc**, puisque je peux pas te reviewer, je vais te dire mes commentaires ici :

-En voyant que tu es un autheur ( ou une autheure, je ne sais pas si tu es g ou f) toi aussi, je suis allee voir ton 'le Sacrifice'. C'est super! 2 fois bravo!!...ou 3!!! T'as un style precis, clair et directe. C'est pas ennuyant de lire tes fics. Juste une petite chose:...je sais pas vraiment comment dire...c'est pas que tu dois mettre plus de detail, non...c'est plutot...aller au bout de tes idees. Imagine l'atmosphere ou ton histoire se passe, ca t'aiderais a te laisse plus...librement et facilement. Pou un premier fic, j'ai trouve ca merveilleux. Continu (e).

Encouragee pas Le Sacrifice, je suis allee voir Le retour d'un banni:T'AS pris une autre fan dans tes filets! Au secours Cohen! Ce Gandalfle noir m'a fait prisonniere!!...je vais arreter de deconner. Je suis vraiment fatiguee aujourd'hui!!

... **_Reponses au reviewers? Alors..._**

**Onarluca**: Onarluca ou Artemis?

**La fourmi**: C'est vrai que ton chien s'appelle U2, parce que j'ai deux amis qui "trippent sur lui(ou eux?)

**Mary Larry**: Des k en v? scuses-moi. J'ai pas variment fait attention. J'y penserai. Avec un s...

**Syrma**: Dis dons, lis plus attentivement. J'avais ecris que j'arrive a mettre aucun accent avec mon fichu clavier. Sorry.

Mais oui, je veux le nom de ton ane! Et ton autographe aussi S.V.P vu que t'es probablement la seule ado qui en possede un!!

**Jina 1**: Merci. J'ai rescemment fait une recherché sur la mythologie. On decrivait les elfes comme des etres purs et gracieuses et blablabla. J'ai fait un reve ou les elfes etaient..."mauvais". C'est de la donc vient mon idée. (Un de mes 'manies' : faire des reves bizarres...Presque 4 fois pas semaine! )

_**Et voila! A dans une semaine!!**_


	3. Nezha Myth

**Rere**saluttout le monde!!

Quelle semaine!! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment deborder !! Je me demande ce que je vais faire si ca continu comme ca...ouf...

Au fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre...peut-etre dans une semaine...ou deux...ou...en tout cas, j'essairais le plus tot possible ... ..... .... ..... .... ..... .... ....bonny lectury!!

**Chapitre 3: Nezha Myth**

Dum, qui venait de retourner a son bureau après le rendez-vous avec Myth, trouva un Mcg (Mcgonagall) endormie, ecrasee sur son fauteuil. Il levita son...member du personnel dans son appartement avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire dont contenait sa pensine...

2 heures plus tard...

"Vous etes enfin sortie de son bureau a ce que je vois !" exclama Rogue. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs et trouva Mcg qui boudait dans son coin. " Alors, Albus vient de mourir d'un surmenage d'harcelement?" Apparemment, ce n'etait pas le moment de la journee a provoquer notre chere Mcg.

"Rogue, taisez-vous, je vous en prie. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher."

Elle l'avait tout de meme vouvoyer ; Rogue decida de pousser un peu plus loin.

"Est-ce pour ca que vous avez une mine si boudeuse? Parce que vous n'avez pas d'idee quoi faire du vieux corps du pauvre Albus Dumbledore?"

"Rogue, taisez-vous!" Les yeux de Mcg lancaient des Avada Kedavras.

"Peut-etre que je suis le prochain sur la liste? Ou peut-etre que Dumb..."

Sans laisser a Rogue le temps de finir, le couvercle de la colere de Mcg s'envola, partie en fumee. "Tu te tais si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en serpent ecrase sous mes pieds!"

"Alors comment vas- Albus?" demanda Rogue sans faire attention au compliment qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais il sut que Mcg s'inquietait plus de Dumbledore qu'elle ne laissait paraitre. Ses traits se radoucissent.

2 minutes passerent avant que Mcg ne prit la parole: "Je n'ai aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti." Laissa finalement echappe Mcg. En voyant l'air interrogatif de Rogue, elle laissa finalement echappe :"...je me suis endormie dans son bureau et je me suis reveille dans mes appartements. Et je n'ai pas pu entrer dans son bureau depuis."

"C'est rare qu'il change de mot-de-passe sans nous prevenir. T'as-tu essaye de deviner?"

"J'ai dit tout les sucreries que je connais, moldu et sorcier. Rien a faire."

"...bon. J'y vais voir." Decida Rogue.

"Je te suis." Les professeurs partirent rapidement vers le bureau d'Albus.

"Boinboin." La gagouille s'ouvrit. Rogue envoya un regard moqueur rempli d'ironie." Etes-vous sure que Albus a change de mot-de-passe?"

Sans un regard pour Rogue, Mcg entra en deux enjambes. Elle trouva Albus en un rien de temps. Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore la devanca :"J'ai une chose importante a vous faire part. Venez."

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. En voyant la pensine briller d'un lueur surargente, tous les trois plongerent.

"...de plus, je prefere 1000 fois vous aider." Repondit Nezha en souriant et en lui designant un miroir. Albus etait mefiant. Ce celebre jeune homme semblait un peu trop sincere, trop confiant. Albus etait sur que c'est leur premiere rencontre. Pourtant, Nezha avait du mal a dissimuler son inquietude. Albus se demanda pourquoi...

"Mettez-vous ici, et envoyez un sort dans le miroir. Expelliarmus serait parfait."

Le sort de Dumbledore frappa le miroir et rebondit vers lui-meme qui dressa un bouclier. Nezha fait faire a Dumbledore la moitie des miroirs, prenant parfois des notes. Il prit cinq minutes pour reflechir. Ensuite, un sourire de soulagement apparu sur son visage.

"Professeur, la cause de votre probleme est tres simple : vous avez depasse la tolerance du temps et d'energie de votre center de la magie. En d'autrs mots, vous avez utilize la magie trop puissante durant trop longtemps, sans repos."

"Beaucoup de medicomage m'ont repondu comme vous, sauf la partie du centre magique. Qu'entendez-vous par celle-ci?"

"Le centre magique n'est pas un lieu, mais un lien. Le lien qui existe entre la magie, l'energie, le temps, l'emotion...tous ce qui affecte la puissance du sort lance. C'est pour cette raison que les sorts que nous lancons ne sont presque jamais de la meme puissance. Les gens peuvent mourir d'un sort lance trop puissant pour eux..."

"Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez dire que mon centre magique est endommage?"

"Exactement, professeur. Et il n'y a qu'une seule facon de le soigner. Ne pas faire de la magie durant la meme durer du temps qu'il vous a pris pour l'affecter et l'endommage. Et cela inclu TOUT les sorts, donc meme lumos ne passe pas."

"...il me faudrait faire un pros ménage pour retrouver l'etui de ma baguette." Dit presque tristement Dumbledore.

"Allons, professeur. Deux ans passent vite pour un homme tel que vous. De plus, le pays est en paix, il n'y a pas de gens a defendre." Repondit Myth.

Albus, qui s'est demande depuis le debut s'il pouvait faire confiance a ce Myth, decida de le tester et d'avoir son avis :"Peut-etre, peut-etre pas. De phenomenes bien intrigants sont entrain de se produire..."

Nezha ne repondit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait repondre ou non. S'il repondait, Albus pourrait se mefier de son savoir. S'il ne repondit pas, Albus se mefierait quand meme puisqu'il fuit...Il decida de repondre, juste assez pour le guider...

"En effet, j'ai entendu dire que les sortileges ne fontionnent pas contre ces mysterieuses phenomenes."

Mysterieuses, c'etait bien le mot. La tension se reveille...

"Oui, ce qui n'est pas normal puisque les sortileges sont supposes de fonctionner."dit Albus

"Ce n'est peut-etre pas les sortileges qui ont un probleme, mais..." devait-il en dire plus? Oui, non, peut-etre...grr...

"...mais...?"

"...vous devez bien avoir votre idee, professeur."

Albus sut son tactique. Decidement, Nezha etait intelligent. Il voulait faire avouer a Albus son propre avis avant de juger a dire le sien. Brillant.

"Je pense comme vous, je suppose. Ces phenomenes sont...artificiels." acheva Albus.

"C'est vrai, c'est aussi mon avis. La grande question serait QUI?"

"Qui est-ce que vous suspectez?" demanda curieusement Albus.

"...tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le responsable qui a fait ca a utilise de la magie ancienne pour provoquer ces catastrophes..."

Albus n'a pas ete plus surpris depuis longtemps...

Les trois professeurs furent brusquement ramenes au bureau de Dumbledore, tous trois plonger dans de profonde reflexion...

Quelque part a l'autre bout de la planete, Nezha Myth etait dans le meme etat qu'eux...

**Note de l'auteure **: Et voila. C'est fini!! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??

Tous les commentaires aaaaaa Review!!

**Et les reponses aux reviews?? Allons-y!!**

**Melandir:** Salut a toi aussi! Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes dans mon texte, le probleme c'est que j'ai pas de correcteur pour francais(only English). Je n'ai pas de temps de taper donc je tape vite et je ne m'en rend pas compte des letters inverses. Je m'excuse...2K, je ferais attention.

**Gandalf le blanc AGC **: oui, je te comprend. Avec les examens, je suis debordee moi-aussi. P.S : quand je clique sur 'go', la fenetre n'apparait juste pas. Je sais que c'est etrange...

**Syrma** : Oh lala! C'est vrai, j'ai pas vraiment laisse de choix pour les couples, maiiiis j'ai finalement eu mon idée la-dessus. Je sais meme que vers la fin, elle ... lol, je vais pas te dire le punch quand-meme. Pour les accents, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il y en avait dans ma fic. On voit bien que mon ordi et moi, c'est pas le duo parfait! Dis donc, t'habite-tu dans une ferme? Avoir des animaux pareils!............Je t'envie!!!!!! Pour ton autographe, je te paie avec ma fic?? lol......

**La fourmi**: Pou savoir qui est (ou plutot qui SONT leS responsableS. Je viens de te donner un indice le deuxieme, l'autre etait dans le chapitre..bon bon, je me tais!) le responsable, tu devras attendre plus qu'un peu. Peut-etre dans deux chapitres...je ne suis pas sure encore. 2K, merci!

**Milly-Kikyo**: Ca ne me derange vraiment pas que tu m'appelle Inumimi. Bon, je prefere Inuyasha, mais...Oui!! je me decois moi-meme! Je ne me suis meme pas rappeler de la Team Rocket!! Tout cas...tu voulait que je te mette dans ma fic?? T'inquiete! J'ai justement une place pour toi!! **Au fait, pour tous ceux qui ne le savent pas, ben pour tout le monde, Milly-Kikyo est ma meilleure amie!! Elle est assez fatigante en passant...je vais etre assassiner...au secours!! Je deconne...trop!!**

Merci a **Popoyo2706 **et **Onarluca **ou plutot **Artemis**, c'est une de mes deesse preferees!!

Alors, a dans une semaine!...ou deux!!...ou trois!!...ou...le plus tot possible!!


	4. La presence de confusion

**Chapitre 4 : La presence de confusion...**

C'etait le lendemain de la rencontre avec le mysterieux Nezha Myth...

Dans la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur, bien que l'ordre du phenix au complet s'y trouvait, cette derniere n'etait composee que de quelques personnes : Mcg, Rogue, Mad'eye, Remus, les Weasleys et Hermione, sans oublier Tonks qui a souligne sa presence pas une netree spectaculaire en trebuchant dans sa robe, se trouvant face contre terre. Les autres membres etaient figures dans un cadre sur la cheminee. Ils ne pourront plus etre ici physiquement, mais leur presence moral etait tres forte.

Leca leur faisait une impression assez etrange vu que la derniere fois qu'ils etaient rassembes, c'etait il y a plus d'un an , ou les unes des journaux portait le visage d'un garcon aux yeux verts, ou les grands titres portaient et combinaient le nom de Harry Potter au vainqueur et sauveur...

Dunbledore avait cache le fait que Harry etait peut-etre mort en vain...

Comme d'habitude, les yeux se trouvaient fixer sur Albus en attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais ce fut Ron qui s'exprima en premier ce que tout le monde sentait.

"C'est vraiment bizarre d'etre ici en tant que l'ordre, maintenant que Voldemort est..."

"...a disparu." acheva Hermione.

"Cela m'amene a vous dire la bonne nouvelle, j'ai une bonne raison de croire que Voldemort est mort, une fois pour toute." commenca Albus.

Il n'y eu aucun cris de jois, ni d'exclamation de surprise, juste un lourd silence.

"...masi...c'est impossible, professeur. Harry serait ici, si c'etait le cas." interrompit Hermione.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer du debut."

Pour la troisieme fois en deux jours, la porte de l'armoiredont contenait la pensine fut ouverte. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous se retrouverent dans la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur, qui commenta:" Si ce que Nezha dit est vrai, alors Harry est vivant."

" Mais pourquoi, professeur? Qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec Harry?" demanda 'stupidement' Ron.

" Mais reflechis, Ron! Harry est la seule personne sut Terre a avoir deja fait de la magie ancienne! " l'eclaira desesperement Hermione.

"...oui, c'est vrai. erci Mione...NON! Attendez!...etes-vous entrain de me dire que c'est Hrry? Le psychopate qui tue les gens en provoquant des catastrophes?" les oreilles de Ron commencaient a se chauffer, signe qu'il etait en colere.

" Je ne vois aucune autre explication, Ronald." repondit Albus.

" C'est impossible. Harry ne ferait jamais ca. Non, jamais! " defendit-il avec conviction.

"Ron a raison, professeur Dumbledore. Harry n'est pas derriere tout ca, vous le savez tout aussi bien que nous." appuya Hermione.

"En effet, je suis indecis, Hermione."

"Bon, ca ne sert a rien de rester planter ici. Je suggere qu'on va chacun de son cote trouver de l'information sur la magie ancienne." suggera Remus.

Dix minutes plus tard, la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur fut vider de ses collegues.

Il y a un an...

sur le champs de la bataille...

Harry se concentra intensement sur sa priere dans l'espoir et la determination de L'eliminer, momentanement plus tard, il se sentit vider de ses forces.

Mmm...que c'est confortable...un peu trop...suis-je au paradis?...Ce lit est vraiment doux, c'est vraiment confort...mais...il n'y a pas de lit!...je ...je suis dans le vide?...je TOMBE dans le vide?? J'ouvris instentanement mes yeux. Non, je ne tombe pas. Je ...flotte? Je plane au-dessus d'un ocean d'arbres, au-dessus de la foret interdite. Etrange, cette partie de la foret est remplie de lumiere, de soleil. Mais, c'est bien au profondeur de la foret, la ou il est suppose de faire plus noi que tenebre...Doucement, minucieusement, une force vient me chercher. Je me sentis attire vers cette lumiere sacree, comme par un sort d'attraction. Plus je m'approchais, plus je devenais emerveille : je vis au loin un genre de ... symbole? Formee par... les arbres et la vegetation. Cet endroit etait rempli de fleurs, ensoleille... Soudain, je bloque. Une barriere invisible m'empechais d'avancer...Que se passe-t-il? Sans savoir quoi faire, je m'efforce de descendre. J'atterris dans un noir absolu. Alors que je n'entendis aucun bruit de pas, un souffle roque attira mon attention. Je m'avancai vers ce bruit. Je distinguai, a travers les faibles lumiere des lucioles, la forme d'un homme. A cette profondeur de la foret? C'est peut-etre un loup-garou? Lorsque j'arretai mes reflexions deux minutes plus tard, le silence eternel me repondait. Il est mort...ou elle, morte. Je m'agenouillai pres de lui. C'etait un homme, portant un arc ensanglante datant de... facilement du Moyen-Age. J'avancai ma main jusqu'a toucher la sienne. Brusquement, je me sentis attire vers l'interieur de lui... le neant... neant...

-" ...M.Fudge, faites quelque chose, voyons ! On doit pas atten..."

-"...que l'Europe est le seul continent epargn..."

-"...vers la catastrophe! Faut pas qu'on reste la a ne rien fai..."

-"...faire quelque chose oui ou non? On veut pas s..."

-"...spece d'incompetent! Si tu n'es pas capab..."

-"...sons que j'exige avoir des protections, si vous ne m'offrez p..."

-"...illez vos culs! Ce que vous etes lent a ..."

C'etait l'apres-midi d'une journee glaciale. Dans le bureau du ministre, M.Fudge etait noye par des centaines de lettres...ou plutot de beuglantes. Il ecouta tout ces...problemes ne sachant quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour trouver un issu, ses yeux vinrent lui chercher involontairement la chocogrenouille avec l'image de Dumbledore. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il prit la poudre de cheminette et se transporta dans la petite piece chaude et ronde du directeur. Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore n'etait pas la.

Il resta la, acommpagne de deux beuglantes particulierement violents qui avaient reussi a le suivre...et qui continuaient leur...eh...discours. Pauvre Fudge!!

**Les reponses aux reviews:**

**La fourmi **: Merci beaucoup. Tu ne te rend peut-etre pas compte, mais tes petits m'encouragent beaucoup. Merci!

**Artemis ( Onarluca?) **: Merci. Toi aussi, ala prochaine.

**Gaia666 **: Shhhhhhh!! Revele pas toute la suite de l'histoire, voyons! Ou si tu le fais, envoie-moi plutot un mail. Pour ce qui est de Nezha Myth, on dit que c'est Harry ou un elfe Donc, ce bout-la reste a deviner et a affirmer...mm, pour ce qui est de scarabee et de serpent a lunette reincarne, c'est du Japonais pour moi! 2K, contente que t'aime ma fic

**Syrma **: Tres chere Syrma...Resalut!! Une ferme, la campagne, c'est un peu parail pour moi. Je t'envie beaucoup! Ou m'envoyer ton autographe Je te repond par mail. Alors si tu vois c'est moi! La duree de ma fic?...Je sais deja la fin du premier et le debut du 2e, et oui! Il y a un deuxieme. Bon, maintenant je dirais environ dans la vingtaine, le nombre de chapitres.

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC **: tout de meme ma fic? Pense-tu que je l'arreterais? Jamais de la vie! Il y aura meme une autre histoire qui suit celle-la. J'ai deja tout planifie. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est une trilogie...2K, Merci!

**S'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas claire, ecrivez-moi!! Si c'est des commentaires, ch'uis la!!! Vous genez surtout pas. A la prochaine!!**


	5. Le passe et le present

**_Tres cher tout le monde..._**

**J'ai plusieurs choses a vous faire part:**

Premierement, je suis vraiment tres tres desolee pour ce retard. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ferais en sorte qu'a l'avenir, cela ne se reproduirait plus si c'est dans mon possible. Ensuite, j'avais dis que cette histoire prendrait environ 20 chapitres, je m'en rend compte que j'ai tord. Cette fic en prendrait au moins 30. Il y aura aussi une suite. peut-etre une trilogie. J'y penserai. J'aimerais aussi que vous me donner votre avis.

**Bon**, sur une note plus joyeuse, voici mon 5e chapitre! Je sais que ces premiers chapitres n'ont pas beaucoup de sens mais... je suis sure que vous comprendrez a la fin. MAIS si vous avez des questions ou des doutes sur l'histoire, demandez-le maintenant. SINON, vous allez trouver ca trop trop mais trop trop confuse. Bon, je vois bien que je me contredis un peu... 2k, dans ce chapitre, vous allez connaitre ce qui s'est passe il y a un an. Vous saurez enfin qui est Nezha Myth. ( je voulais attendre quelques chapitres...je ne suis pas S and M!!! ) Au fait, je me demandais si je dois ecrire un peu sur Hermione/Ron? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends des idees et des suggestions!...sans oublier les commentaires!

Alors...

Attention

Preparez-vous

EEEEEEEEET

Allons-y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 5 : le passe et le present**

Alors que la moitie du globe dormait profondement, Nezha Myth, qui comptait parmi eux se reveilla en sursaut. Encore ce maudit cauchemar dans lequel son ame a vole le corps d'un autre. Encore son passe qui le rattrapait, l'enfermant dans sa culpabilite...D'un soupir las et desespere, il se laissa revivre sa 'seconde naissance' ... il souffrait et ca attenuait sa culpabilite...

Je me reveillai dans un froid chatouillant, mais dans un noir effrayant. Apart les faibles lumieres que degageaient les quelques lucioles, tout etait plonge dans les tenebres. Je ne comprenais pas. Ou suis-je? Pourquoi je ne flottais plus? J'essayai de monter vers le viel. Un grave erreur: j'avais mal partout, comme si j'ai ete frappe d'un sort de doloris. Je risque un regard vers mon corps...et je faillis m'evanouir! Je suis redevenu visible, mais a quel prix! Si c'est ca mon corps, je prefere ne pas en avoir! Ou tout au moins, ne pas le voir...des lacerations, de nombreuses traces de griffes, de multiples morsures, des marques de dents...se trouvaient partout sur mon corps...Je vis aussi que je tenais un arc datant de l'antiquite. Brusquement, tout me reviens. Je suis donc dans le corps de celui que j'ai vu mourire? Mais comment?...Oh!!! Ca veut dire que j'ai gagne?...que...que...J'AI GAGNE CONTRE VOLDEMORT!!! Maintenant, j'en suis sur. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours vivant. Mon ame n'a probablement pas pu rejoindre mon propr corps et vu que ce corps-ci vient de perdre son ame, j'etais le seul ame sans corps, exctement ce qu'il fallait...Bon, le sort de l'A.M.E n'avait pas mentionne ceci, mais bon. Je vis, c'est deja ca.

Soudain, je sentis parcourir dans mon corps de millier ? Je les sentis passer par mes ( ou ses) horribles blessures et attenuaient mes souffrances impossible. En quelques minutes, j'avais un corps neuf. Snas aucun blessure. Comment ai-je fait cet exploi?...

Nezha se replongea la deuxieme fois durant trois jours dans de reflexions sans fond. "Bon,recapitulons." pensa Nezha.

1e J'ai vole le corps d'un autre.

2e J'ai maintenant le pouvoir de guerir d'horrible blessure pas seulement a moi, mais a tout le monde.

3e Je peux maintenant utiliser une nouvelle sorte de magie, probablement de la migie ancienne.

4e D'etranges phenomenes declenches magiquement (surement magie ancienne) apparaissent sur toute la planete.

Et par-dessus le marche, Dumbledore doit s'imaginer que je suis quelqu'un qui tient un role capital dans toute l'affaire. Or, non seulement j'ai de drole de...souvenirs et d'images qui passent dans ma tete, je ne me maitrise pas ni physiquement ni mentalement. Mon corps est habitue a des reflexes qui me sont inconnus, ce qui etait plutot un avantage. Mais des flash qui me passent par la tete me rent fou...

L'entree d'un hibou interrompit le cours de ses pensees.

" Cher monsieur Myth,

Comme nous savons que votre temps est precieux, nous allons droit vers l'objectif de notre but.

Vous l'avez surement entendu aux nouvelles que nous sommes frappes par un de ces phenomenes incroyable. Nous avons besoins d'aibe en urgence. Nous vous demandons, si possible, de venir en Angeterre pour une journee.

Nous vous demandons beaucoup, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire face aux souffrances des gens sans vous.

Esperant vous voir a l'hopital St-Mangust, veuillez accepter, monsieur Myth, l'expression de nos sentiments distingues.

P.S : cette lettre est un portoloin pour dans un jour. Si vous le touchez, vous arriverez immediatement a l'entree de St Mangust.

De la part de M.Fudge, de tous les membres du personnel et de tous les familles des patients. "

La lettre etait simple et claire. Nezha ne pouvait refuser. Il n'en avait pas envie de refuser d'ailleurs. Certe, le fait de revoir Fudge lui rendait malade, mais beaucoup de gens attendaient son aide.

Dans la peitie piece chaude et ronde du directeur...

" Cher monsieur / madame,

Je suis une personne directe alors je vais droit au sujet. Je serai enchante de venir en Angleterre. J'y resterai meme jusqu'a ce que tout ira bien. Je n'ai qu'une seule condition : je voudrais que mon arrive ne fait aucun bruit. Donc, je ne veux rencontrer aucun journaliste et tout et tout et tout. Je ne voudrais pas non plus gaspiller le temps precieux du ministre Fudge. Avec tous les problemes, je comprend qu'il soit deborde.

P.S : Avant que vous ne le demandez, non je ne donne pas de conference.

Je derai en sorte de vous aider de mon mieux,

Nezha Myth. "

" Je n'arrive pas a le croire! Il vient ici! Il accepte de venir! " exclama Fudge. " Bon, je vous laisse Dumbledore. S'il vient ici demain, il faut absolument que je me prepare. Oh! Il vient! " En parlant, Fudge entra dans la cheminet. Il disparut dans la lumiere verte fluo.

" C'est moi ou est-ce que Fudge est vraiment devenu encore plus idiot qu'avant?" Demanda Ron.

" Mad'eye, pouvez-vous aller arreter Fudge? Je crains que Nezha Myth ne resterait pas longtemps si c'est Fudge qui prepare l'accueil." soupira Dumbledore

" Oui, Albus. J'y vais tout de suite. Avant que cet idiot ne previent le monde entier." Alastor murmura sa derniere phrase avec agacement. Il sortit aussitot.

" Mais je reve! Fudge ne voit donc pas que ce Nezha Myth n'a aucun envie de le voir?" Hermione etait partage entre l'agacement et l'etonnement.

" C'est vrai. Vu qu'il est si celebre, Fudge veut daire bonne impression. On peut dire que c'est pas reussit!" dit Ron

" J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne demandait qu'un gallion par patient et il soigne qu'a ceux qui sont dans des cas critiques." informa Remus. " J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur lui. Son nom ne figure sur aucun registre de Famille. Autrement dit, la famille Myth n'existe pas. Il est apparu sur la planete il y a un peu moins d'un an, sans papier d'identification, sans un sou dans les poches. L'hopital...l'a engage a cause de la facilite avec laquelle il avait guerit une patiente a moitie morte, Depuis, il travail la-bas. Il ne travail pas pour l'argent. Avec les familles pauvres, il ne demande rien en retour."

"Aussi celebre qu'il est, il n'a jamais accepter de donner une conference, ni d'un quelqonque interview. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel pour nous aider. Or, comme dit Remus, il est apparu il y a un an. C'est-a-dire a la periode des premiers phenomenes...artificiels." reprit Hermione.

" Okey, laissez-moi voir si j'ai bien compris. Ce Nezha Myth ne soigne que ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin, il ne demande pas d'argent en retour ; mais d'un autre cote, il a un faux nom et il a peut-etre un lien avec ces stupides phenomenes." resuma Ron.

" Bravo Ron, tu as tout compris." le taquina Hermione

" Oui, mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est est-ce qu'il est bon ou mauvais?"

" Personne de le sait. Mais on le saura dans...un jour. On va enfin pouvoir rencontrer ce fameux Nezha Myth." dit energiquement Hermione.

Ron roula les yeux en pensant que Hermione a vraiment un faible pour tous les Lockheart du nomde. Il soupira.

Le lendemain, a l'entree principale de l'hopital St-Mangust...le chao y regnait.

" M.Fudge, le ministere est deborde. Ne ferez-vous pas mieux d'y retourner au lieu d'attendre ici un medicomage? Or nous ne savons pas a quelle heure il viendrait." M.Weasley essayait de raisonner notre cher ministre sans paraitre malpoli. Chose pas facile.

" Je sais que je suis tres demander, mais je ne peux quand meme pas etre a deux places a la fois! Le ministere peut bien se passer de moi pour une journee!"

" Oui, mais s'il vous faut attendre toute la journee en vain, vous..."

A l'autre bout de la reception, Hermione et Ron esayaient de meme pour un moton de medicomages et de patients.

Dans tout ce desastre de bruits etourdissants, personne, apart Dumbledore, ne s'est apercu de l'apparition silencieux et calme de Nezha Myth. Il etait habille d'une facon tres simple, mais pourrait causer un scandale (deviner qui!) Jean bleu-fonce et T-shirt noir, mode moldu. Il regarda retour de lui d'un air agace et desespere, presque en colere. Son regard se posa successivement sur Dumbledore, Fudge, les medicomages, les patients pour ensuite rerencontrer les yeux brillants de Dumbledore. Albus comprit que Nezha Myth le prenait comme responsable de...cette situation. A ce moment, avant que Dumbledore n'est ouvert la bouche, Rita Skeeter sortit de ... on ne sait ou, et commenca a bombarder Nezha de questions :

" Oh, M.Myth, vous voila enfin! " Cette simple phrase attira l'attention de tout le monde. Un silence brusque vint s'alourdir dans l'air. Rita fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarque. " Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a pousse a accepter de venir jusqu'ici? Comment se fait-il que votre arrivee n'a pas ete prevenu aux nouvelles? Etes-vous fache de cet accueil peu digne pour vous? Combien de temps pensez-vous rester? D'apres vous, com..."

Rita ne semblait pas avoir rendue compte de l'etat de Nezha. Alors qu'elle continuait son 'discours', Hermione intervint juste a temps, c'est-a-dire juste avant que Nezha ne pete un plomb.

" Chere Rita, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de poser tant de questions a M.Myth. De plus, il n'en a surement pas le temps. Ni pour vous, ni pour aucun journaliste. Humain ou animal."

Nezha, presque amuse, vit Hermione finir sa derniere phrase avec un sourire qui ne presageait rien de bon pour Rita.

"Oh oui, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir M.Myth. Ne restons pas ici, venez." Dumbledore s'eloigna avec Nezha. " Voulez-vous un sorbet citron? Ou plutot du the, il fait assez froid deho..." Les membres de l'ordre s'echangerent des regards...et les suivirent.

Cinq bonne minutes plus tard, Fudge, suivit de la foule coururent vers la meme direction.

**Note de l'auteure : **Enfin! J'ai fini ce chapitre! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai accumule. Le debut de ce chaptre n'est pas tres bien ecrit. Si vous ne comprenez pas, envoie pas un review ou un email. Si beaucoup d'entre vous ne comprenez pas, je reecrirai ce chapitre. Tou k, a la prochaine!

**Et maintenant, les reponses pour reviewers? Allons-y :**

**Milly-Kikyo : **Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai accorder de m'appeler Inu**MIMI**?? Pourtant, je savais bien que t'allais pas te gener!!...C'est vrai que je suis fatiguante. Mais il fallait ajouter deux mots : avec toi! Donc, je peux dire que je suis fiere de l'etre . Sniff...ca me touche que tu me comprend...MERCI!! Au fait, j'ai rien compris aux devoirs de math, tu m'aides ce soir? ( qui disait que je suis pas debordee par les maths??)

**Onarluca :** Excuse-moi. C'est parce que j'ai perdu la derniere feuille du 4e chapitre. Soit que je poste dans quelques jours, soit que je poste sans la page. Alors j'ai opte la seconde solution. Tout cas, j'essaie de me racheter. Tu m'en diras si c'est assez. Salut!

**Fingolfin2387 :** Alors la, j'ai peur que t'as pas tout compris. Tu vois, Harry et Voldy ne sont pas 'fusionnes' ensemble. Loin de la!!! Dans le premier chapitre, c'est ecrit que "...l'un des ames gagne sur l'autre." ( bon, j'ai pas les mots exacte. mais c'est ce que ca veut dire) Pas se melange avec l'autre. Comme tu vois, dans ce chapitre, c'est Harry qui a gagne. Donc Voldy est mort. A jamais. Pour le bout du grand mage noir...tu as a moitie raison. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses? Au prochain chapitre!

**idefix61 : **Merci! Pour ce qui est de Nezha Myth, tu sais deja la reponse. Comme je le disais, je voulais garder le secret durant encore quelques chapitres. Mais comme c'est assez dure de comprendre la qu'elle te plaise, ma fic.

**Mary Larry : **Merci. Je suis contente que tu me dises ca parce que j'adore les histoires intrigantes

**Gaia : **c'est correcte, pas grave toute souriante. Felicitation! tu vois, tu as raison sur l'origine de Nezha. j'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre au plutot!

**La fourmi **: sniff...le chapitre 4 n'etait pas interressant?? Ouinnnnn!! il faut bien que quelques chapitres ininterressant pour que les autres paraissent plus intrigantes! ... je sais, je me cherche des excuses....!

**Gandalf de Blanc AGC :** Tu vois, j'ai tout prevu. Meme pour une suite. Mais c'est difficile de mener l'histoire vers la fin. Tu me comprend? Tou k, si tu veux, je peux te reveler quelques pounchs de la fin. En prive biensure!!

**Syrma :** Oh ma chere Syry!! ( surnom?). Comment ca va? Toi et tes animaux? Je ne peux pas m'empecher de t'envier! Oh bon? tu ne comprend pas tout? Demandes-moi tes questions avant de perdre le file. Moi, je suis sure que tu vas tout comprendre. J'ai pas encore commence le 6e chapitre et c'est la session des examens de Noel donc...je la mettrais le plus vite possible. A!!

**Et voila! Bon, je m'excuse une fois encore d'avoir accumule ce gros retard. les mains jointes . Alors on se voit dans...le plus tot possible!! Slut!**


	6. L'antigravitation?

**TRES chers tout le monde,**

Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que puisque ca ne sert a rien. Mais je vais vous donner la raison pour ce retard : mon ordi a eu des problemes. Je suis sure que vous me comprenez.

Maiiiiiis, je ne vais pas rester comme si rien est arrive! Je vais me racheter avec celui et le prochain chapitre. Il n'est peut-etre pas tres interressant mais au moins, il est plus long.

Bon, je vais arreter de gaspiller du temps : tout k, bonne lecture!!

Mais avant : n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review quand meme! Je travaille pour ce petit plaisir et mon petit bonheur personnel. ( toute souriante!)

**Chapitre 6 : L'anti-gravitation?**

Cinq bonne minutes plus tard, Fudge, suivit de la foule coururent vers la meme direction.

Lorsque la porte d'une petite salle du deuxieme etage se ferma, la voix de Nezha explosa.

-" Mais qu'est-ce que ca signifit, professeur? C'etait quoi tous ces gens? Et Rita Skeeter! Vous souvenez-vous de la derniere article qu'elle a ecrit a mon sujet? Et Fudge en prime! Cet idiot n'a donc pas comprit ma lettre? Mais qu'est -ce que toute cette foule fout ici?! "

Apart Dumbledore, tous les autres dans la piece le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'est presque etrange de l'entendre appeler Albus _professeur_. On aurait dit un eleve. Il avait l'air assez jeune pour en etre un, ca c'est sure! Mais, ce qui etait etonnant, c'est qu'il a traite le ministre d'idiot! N'empeche qu'il a raison mais...

-" Calmez-vous, Nezha. Ce que tous ces gens font ici? De toute evidence, ils attendaient votre arrivee." repondit calmement Albus.

C'est peut-etre parce que Dumbledore l'a appele par son prenom, Nezha se calma d'un coup. Alors que sa colere s'envola, il se sentit peu a peu envahi par...un sentiment qui s'apparente a la honte. Certe, il avait le droit d'etre fache contre Fudge et Skeeter, mais les traiter d'idiots...et les medicomages et les patients? N'aurait-il pas fait la meme chose pour les joueurs de Quidditch internationnal?...non, mais...

-" Desole, je me suis laisse emporter." soupira Myth.

-" Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Laissez-moi vous presenter quelques amis."

Nezha remarqua alors que tous les Weasleys, Hermione, Remus...tous ceux qui font parti de l'ordre, qui etaient encore vivants, etaient la. De peur d'etre trahi par ses emotions qui emanaient de lui a fleur de peau, il dressa un bouclier mental. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas pret a leur devoiler la verite. Il avait besoin de plus de temps: un an n'a pas ete assez...

-" Enchante! Si vous etes des amis du professeur, je suis sur que nous allons bien nous entendre." dit Nezha tout en pensant : _c'etait nul, Harry...vraiment nul!_

" Oui, c'est vraiment gentil a vous d'etre venu nous aider." repondit Mcgonagall qui avait un faible pour lui depuis qu'il a accepte de soigner Albus.

-" Mais non, je ne fais que mon devoir." Nezha fut stupefait de son propre ton si formel. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry?...l'idiot!_

-" Excusez-moi de vous poser une question indiscrete, mais quel age avez-vous? Vous etes si doue en medecine qu'il vous a surement fallu plusieurs annees d'etude. Or, vous avez l'air bien trop jeune. Vous devez avoir environ la meme age que moi et Ron." demanda Hermione. Ron la regarda, trop surpris pour parler. A la place des yeux reveurs qu'il s'attendait a voir, Hermione affichait, au contraire, deux yeux bien percants. On aurait dit qu'elle se mefiait de lui. Nezha l'a remarque lui-aussi. Il demanda de jouer honnete, franc-jeu, mais indirectement manipulateur.

-" Pensez-vous qu'il y a que des livres qui m'ont permis d'etre expert en medecine? D'ailleurs, si ce que je fais est bien, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui importe?"

-" Si ce que vous etes est _bien_, bien entendu." repondit Hermione, appuyant legerement le mot 'bien'.

Nezha demanda de couper la corde avant d'etre entraine avec. Avoir l'intelligente Hermione Grange comme ennemie etait la derniere chose qu'il voulait.

-" J'ai 24 ans. " lacha-t-il en cachant sa grimace. Il avait horreur de mentir a ses amis. De plus, il n'avait aucune idee quel age il _devrait_ avoir pour etre plaudible.

-" Tant que ca! Vous avez l'air bien plus jeune!" dit Ron.

-" Mais tout de meme, il faut avoir au moins 30 ans pour etre au niveau ou vous etes..." Remus fut interromput par...un bruit sourd: la porte ouvrit avec fracas, revelant Fhdge, les medicomages, les patients, le personnel...bref, on peut dire quetous ceux qui pouvaient venir sont venus. Au moins, Rita Skeeter ne s'y trouvait pas. Les avertissements d'Hermione ont fait leur effet. Des qu'il vit la silouette de Nezha, Fudge avanca vers lui :

-" Nezha Myth! Je suis le ministre Fudge. Bienvenu, bienvenu! " exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-" Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, M.Fudge." repondit-il. Bien qu'il affichait un sourire vide, rien en lui ne trahissait son mecontentement.

-" Mais assoyez-vous, M.Myth. Tout a l'heure, je n'ai meme pas eu le temps de vous parler." Fudge lanca un regard accusateur a Dumbledore. " L'hivers approche, voulez-vous du the? Il commence a faire fr..."

-" M.Fudge, je ne veux pas etre malpoli, mais..." Nezha tourna sa tete vers la foule qui etait encore devant la porte. " ...qu'est-ce que tous ces gens font ici? Ces medicomages ne sont-ils pas supposes _entrain de_ _soigner les blesses?_ Que font ces patients _debout?_ Que faites-_vous_ ici, M.Fudge? "

-" Mais voyons, Nezha. Ces personnes sont toutes ici a cause de vous bien sur! " repondit en souriant Fudge qui s'est permis d'utiliser le prenom Nezha. Ce dernier le regarda, stupefait : il n'arrive pas a la croire! Cet idiot etait encore plus stupide qu'il pensait.

-" Alors...il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que vous comprenez, hen? " dit Nezha d'un air presque pitie de defait. Il respira un bon coup et... " VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN QUE JE NE SUIS ICI NI POUR FAIRE UNE CONFERENCE, NI POUR SIGNER DES AUTOGRAPHES ET ENCORE MOINS POUR PARLER DE LA PLUIE ET DU BEAU TEMPS AVEC LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Nezha sortit en deux emjambes de la piece.

Deux minutes plus tard, la foule se dispersa, retournant chacun a leur poste, les tetes baissees par la honte, laissant un Fudge immobile, stupefait, au milieu de la petite piece aux rideaux blancs. (bien fait pour lui!!)

* * *

-" Lui avez-vous donner une potion de sommeil? " 

-" Oui, M.Myth. Mais il est le dernier qui a bu la potion. Il n'y en a plus aux reserves. " repondit une jeune medicomage au nom de Peggy Wiggins.

-" Tres bien, vous pouvez vous disposer. "

-" Je prefere rester vous aider si...enfin, si ca ne vous derange pas. " bredouilla Peggy.

-" Je pense que vous devrez mieux aller vous reposer, Miss Wiggins. Mais si vous voulez, vous m'aiderez toute la journee demain. "

-" Bien sure!...je vous aiderai demain. Bonne nuit! " Peggy sortit bien a contre-coeur, mais avec tout de meme un sourire timide en pensant au lendemain.

Nezha soupira. Decidement, ce n'etait pas sa journee : Rita Skeeter, Fudge, les Fans, la manque de stock de potions de sommeil...En plus, les patients etaient beaucoup plus difficile a guerir que prevu, ce qui lui causa une grande fatigue. Il poussa un nouveau un soupir et se mit au travail. Une demie heure plus tard, un Nezha aneanti d'epuisement marcha vers la salle du personnel d'un pas lent et lourd, mou et trainant. Il fut surpris de ne trouver que Dumbledore et quleques uns de ses 'amis'.

-" Oh, M.Myth. Vous avez l'air epuise. "

-" Professeur, pas de M.Myth, s'il vous plait. Juste Nezha. Pour tout le monde ici present." dit Nezha

-" Je vous ai dit que je vous appellerais Nezha si vous m'appeler Albus. "

-" Je ne suis juste pas habituer a vous appeler Albus, profes...Albus! " expliqua Nezha d'un air fatigue et agace. " Au fait, ou sont les medicomages? Personne ne fait des tournees de nuit? "

-" Ils ont chacun leur propre chambre qui lie a la chambre des patients auquels ils ont la responsabilite de surveiller. " repondit Hermione.

-" Oh...savez-vous ou est-ce que je peux trouver le maitre de potion? "

Comme personne ne repondit, Rogue dit d'une voix agacee : " Il est decede suite aux accidents."

" Quoi? Mais...je pensais que j'ai gueri tout ceux qui sont gravement blesses aujourd'hui! "

" Vous devez alors avoir l'amabilite de l'excuser de son manque de volonte de ne pas avoir tenu jusqu'a votre arrivee." repliqua Rogue ironiquement.

_Il a vraiment quelque chose contre les moi! Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas besoin d'endurer ses remarques a la con! Nezha soupira._ Ron decida de lui venir en aide.

-" Mais si tu veux quelque chose, je suis sur que professeur Rogue peut vous aider. C'est un tres bon maitre de potion." dit-il avec un grand sourire. Hermione ria sous sa cape tout en roulant les yeux.

Bien que Nezha ne voulait pas passer une seconde d'inutilite de plus avec son ancien prof de potion, il n'en avait pas vraiment le choix.

-" Alors dans ce cas, je vous remercie d'avance, professeur Rogue. J'aurais besoin d'une grande quantite de potion de sommeil pour l'apres-midi de demain. En avez-vous en reserve? "

-" Severus n'en a pas en grande quantite, mais je suis sur qu'il sera enchante de le faire puis qu'il n'a rien prevu pour demain matin. " devanca Albus avec une lueur d'amusement dans son regard, avant meme que Rogue n'ouvre la bouche. Severus fixa Dumbledore un long moment avant de reprendre son masque de froideur habituel.

-" Tres bien...alors, rejoinez-moi aux labs de potions demain matin vers 8h. J'ai la cle. " dit Nezha.

-" Mais dis donc, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de potion de sommeil?" demanda Ron

-" L'anti-gravitation cause un desordre incroyable dans le metabolisme humain. Il est donc assez douloureux de soigner." repondit Nezha.

-" Je me demande vraiment comment tout a coup, la gravitation avait pu change..." laissa suspendre Hermione en regardant Nezha.

-" Honnetement Hermione, qui ne se le demande pas? " Ron gacha la suspence.

-" Je veux dire...ce n'est juste pas plaudible pour etre naturel! " continua Hermione.

-" C'est vrai, mais qui aurait le pouvoir de...ehm, changer la **nature **de la nature? " Remus resta perplexe.

-" Il faut aussi se demander pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pris tant de peine a faire ca! " ajouta Ron " Ce n'est pas un jeu d'enfant! "

-" Nezha, puisque tu es capable de guerir les patients, en sais-tu quelque chose? " Nezha, qui voulait se faire discret pour ne pas etre impliquer dans la conversation, vit ses efforts s'envoler en fumee. Apparemment, Hermione ne le lachait pas facilement.

-" Du le point de vu medical, le corps humain reagit comme l'anti-gravite naturel. Il n'y a donc rien de revelant." avanca Nezha comme excuse, d'un air impuissant.

-" Alors, y a pas de 'preuve' pour convaincre a ce cher imbecil de Fudge que des phenomenes ne sont pas naturels? " indigna Ron.

-" Il y a bien une, mais je n'ai aucune idee du pois que ca peut faire comme argument : ces phenomenes ne frappent que des villages typiquement sorciers. " dit Hermione.

-" Mais au fond, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit absolument convaincre Fudge? " Ron roula ses yeux. Au tour d'Hermione de rouler ses yeux. Nezha eut un sourire : Ron n'a pas change.

-" Parce que Ron, avoir le ministere a ses cotes ne fait que faciliter les choses."

-" Oui mais si Fudge n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, c'est son probleme! "

-" Ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il faut..." Et le querelle d'un vieux couple s'engagea.

Sans se soucier des autres, Dumbledore demanda : " Nezha, te rappelle-tu de ce que tu m'as dit du fait que le responsable de ces catastrophes utilise de l'ancienne magie? Que veux-tu dire par la?" Tout le monde tendit l'oreille.

-" C'est du logique, prof...Albus, puisque la magie pure n'y peut rien contre eux, ils sont necessairement provoques pas la magie ancienne."

-"..la magie _pure_? " demanda Ron.

-"Sais-tu de l'existence de l'ancien monde? " Ron echangea un regard avec Dumebledore et repondit : " Oui."

-" La magie ancienne etait utilise par les Elfes et la magie pure est utilise pas les humains. "

-" J'aurais jamais pense que les impardonnables etaient de la magie 'pure' "

-" Dans l'ancien temps, les impardonnables n'existaient pas. D'ailleurs, ils sont de la categorie de la magie noire."

Une discussion philosophique entre les sortes de magie s'engagea...La petite piece fut vide 2h plus tard. Arrivee a sa chambre, Nezha ne prit meme pas la peine de deshabiller. Il etait completement epuise. Il s'assoya sur le lit et, avant meme d'avoir la tete touchee aux oreillers, il s'evanouit.

A 9h du lendemain matin, Rogue etait encore devant les portes du lab a attendre Nezha qui, quant a lui, dormait lourdement dans son lit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: Et voila! Oui je sais, ce chapitre etait assez mediocre et terne mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire entre mes examens. Je me rattraperais! Promis! 

**Un petit indice sur les tournures que prend l'histoire **: La suite de cette histoire va se diriger vers les Elfes. Beaucoup de nouveaux personnages importants et secondaires vont apparaitre! Nezha va probablement devenir le prof de DCFM, ou tout au moins, il va habite a Poudlard durant un moment. Quant aux autres choses...on verra plus tard!

**Et les reponces aux reviewers??**

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC : **Je te comprend, moi non plus je n'aime pas avoir les pounchs, mais des petits indices vers ou ca s'en va, j'adore ca!! Tu vois j'en ai mis pour ce chapitre. Si tu ne le veux pas, dis le moi. Au fait, tu prend plaisir a lire? Je prend plaisir a ecrire!!

**La fourmi : **Merci. Pour les reviews, pour me remonter la morale, je me dis qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent!! Oui oui je sais je suis trop modeste ... lol

**Artemis :** Merchchchi!! Moi aussi, j'en bave d'avance de les ecrire! Mais la je dois me preparer pour des projets, des auditions, des concerts et...bref, je suis tout le temps debordee!! J'essayrais de tenir mon rythme mais la, c'est pas reussi!!!

**Syrma : **On est pareil. J'ai tendance a trop lire aussi! Pour tes animeaux, c'est vrai que c'est pas parfait. Mais tu les aime, c'est l'essenciel. Si je veux les voir? Mais OUI! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on est pas voisines mais j'ai quelques amis qui habitent en France. Je les visiterais durant l'ete et j'irais faire un tour a ta ferme! On verra ca!!

**Milly-Kikyo : **Une chance que tu m'as dis que ca s'ecrivais ST-MANGUST! Bon enfin, on est assit cote-a-cote que durant le cours de math puis il y a vraiment rien a faire alors...on bavarde!! Et oui, j'ai fini par mettre ce chapitre. Si ca commence a etre plus claire pour toi, ch'uis contente parce que j'ai de la difficulte a lier mes idees! Tout cas, Je t'appelle pour notre projet de farenheit!! Apporte ton dictionnaire. Ciao!!

**Et voilala! J'espere sincerement qu'on se verra bientot parce que ... parce que... tout cas, A la prochaine!! En passant, Joyeux Noel en retard et bonne annee 2005!!**


End file.
